


I'm Halfway Gone- FanVid

by GreyGullHaven



Series: GreyGullHaven's Fan-Vids [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Duke/Nathan - Freeform, Haven, M/M, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGullHaven/pseuds/GreyGullHaven
Summary: Fanvid for those stubborn boys Duke and NathanMade by me and shared on Youtube.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: GreyGullHaven's Fan-Vids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	I'm Halfway Gone- FanVid

_**Fanvid for Duke and Nathan** _


End file.
